


@TonyStark

by sunse8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov (if u squint), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Its the Avengers basically taking over Tony’s snapchat, M/M, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunse8/pseuds/sunse8
Summary: The Avengers don’t have any official social media, but worry not — they make do with Tony Stark’s snapchat.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just had an urge to write this (mostly because i freakin love those social media edits and fanart but i can’t draw to sAVE MY LIFE) (if anyone wants to draw scenes from this please do)

* * *

_31 December 2014_

The first photo on Tony Stark’s snapchat in almost three years was of Steve Rogers with the biggest grin on his face on New Year’s Eve.

It was blurry and obviously taken by somebody moving. Nonetheless, it captured his full stance, wearing dark-washed skinny jeans, a shirt with the famous Captain America shield logo, and dark green Hulk socks. He was also adorned with brightly lit “2015” glasses flashing red, white, and blue (probably Tony’s doing). Steve’s left hand was raised with a half empty bottle of sparkling cider while the other was flashing a peace sign.

The unmistakable figure of Thor was in the background, unsurprisingly shirtless and soaked in _something_.

The caption was: “aliens in 2015 better watch out (except for u thor ur doing great sweetie)”

It was a headline on almost every news article the next morning.

___________________________________

_1 January 2015_

The second photo was of total darkness with only bolded red text at exactly 5:04 in the morning.

“who dares me to wake up tony with a bucket of ice water -Hawkeye”

___________________________________

_1 January 2015 (2 hours later)_

It was a video of thor, effortlessly carrying a large bucket of ice water with one hand. The camera shook as the person behind it let out a belt of laughter. It followed the blonde down a hallway and into a darkly lit room. The camera zoomed in on a large bed, a tuff of brown hair sticking out of the covers.

“You’re sure this is tradition on your planet?” Thor asked wearily to someone out of frame while they advanced toward the billionaire.

“Absolutely!” An unknown voice assured (but it was female, so most assumed it belonged to Black Widow). It seemed valid enough for Thor and without another moment of hesitation, the Asgardian poured the entire contents of the bucket onto the sleeping figure.

The camera went black.

___________________________________

_1 January 2015 (1.5 minutes later)_

It was a photo of a drenched Tony Stark sitting on an equally wet duvet, looking absolutely pissed. Much to every single viewer’s surprise, he was joined by a shirtless and sopping wet Captain America (blushing down to his neck).

The caption: “well that was a plot twist”

Much to Phil Coulson’s horror, that too, was a featured headline on every major news company in the world.

(That’s also how Steve Rogers came out to the world and publicized his and Tony’s relationship)

___________________________________

_5 January 2015_

Five DVDs were scattered on a coffee table. Tony standing behind them, holding one more in both hands. He was smiling so big that his eyes were squeezed shut (it didn’t go unnoticed that he was wearing the same T-shirt that Steve wore in an interview a few weeks prior).

The caption: “gotta catch Stevie up to the 21st century one Star Wars movie at a time! we’re following #CatchUpCap on pretty much every social media site for more ideas!”

Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr all crashed within the next ten minutes.

___________________________________

_18 January 2015_

It was a stream of about four videos of just Steve talking to the camera, dressed in the full Captain America suit (cowl and everything).

“Everyone in New York City, please be safe and stay clear of anything between 83rd and 96th. If you’re in the area, both me and Black Widow are escorting civilians to secured bases. We have transportation and emergency services available. If anybody knows the location of injured or immobile civilians in the area, we’re following the hashtag “AvengersLookOut” almost everywhere. If you’re mobile, we have people stationed at every block up from Times Square up to 82nd. Again, please be safe and don’t hesitate to flag me or any other Avenger down to escort you. I’ll be on my motorcycle, I trust the shield will give me away. Widow will be in an ambulance van, all lights and sirens—“ A loud crash cut him off.

But the video went viral in less than three minutes and this time Tony made sure the millions of incoming hashtags wouldn’t crash any servers. Nat and Steve were able to make rounds around the city and get all citizens to safety. There were zero casualties and less than fifty injuries.

The hashtag “CapSavedUs” was trending number one on Twitter for almost three weeks straight. And about a month later, the Avengers hosted a charity event at the Tower and raised over fifty million dollars to pay for damages done (even if two-thirds of that was from Tony alone).

___________________________________

_19 January 2015_

It was a picture of Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor all passed out on Tony’s leather couch. Clint’s legs were draped over Nat’s stomach as she hung upside down on the sofa. Bruce was curled into the redhead’s side, mouth open slightly. Thor was spread eagle (well, as much as possible) on the love seat, hammer dangling from his fingers.

The caption: “post battle nap (everyone got out okay on this end and we’re all glad to hear the same for you guys! -Tony and Steve)”

___________________________________

_27 January 2015_

“My friends!” It was Thor who spoke joyously, but Steve was right next to him. “February first Captain Rogers and I will be at the American Museum of Natural History from midday to five o’clock.”

“It’s a fundraiser for the children’s hospital off fifth avenue,” Steve piped in, “you can arm wrestle me or thor for a dollar—“

“—or test your worthiness and try to lift the mighty Mjölnir for a twenty-five cent piece!”

“It’s called a quarter, Thor.” Steve laughed and clapped the other blond on the shoulder. “There’s going to be food and music, too. We hope you guys can come, and it’s for a really good cause!”

Four roads had to be closed an hour before the event started, two airports sold out on all flights to New York (including JFK), and a rough estimate of about half a million people came.

Half-way through the event, at about two-thirty, the entire Avengers team showed up along with the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, the Defenders, and a few of the X-Men.

It went until two-thirty in the morning and after all was said and done, they raised three million dollars.

___________________________________

_14 February 2015_

It was a photo of Steve holding two halves of a toaster in each hand. Wires stuck out from the two severed pieces in all directions and the blonde was looking down at his lap with shame.

“he wanted to make me breakfast for Valentine’s day but i woke up to this instead (love u anyway cap)”

___________________________________

_28 February 2015_

A photo of the Avengers lazily situated on a large couch. Thor sat at one end, swallowed in an array of Avengers-themed blankets (what wasn’t shown was Jane snuggled at his side under the blankets) (hid very purposely). Closest to him was Bruce and Natasha. He lad has legs resting on hers as she and Clint fought over the bowl of popcorn. Next was Steve and Tony, practically on top of each other. Steve had the goofiest smile on his face, like he was mid-laugh. Tony’s hands were wrapped around the blonde’s neck as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Spider-Man, mask fully covering his face, but only wearing sweats and an Iron Man T-shirt was waving at the camera while hanging upside down from a web.

“movie night with the fam”

___________________________________

_28 February 2015 (approx. 32 minutes later)_

A photo of a giant TV screen. It was unmistakably Tangled that was paused, right at a close up on Rapunzel and to the left of the screen was Thor making the same face at the camera.

“forget prince of asgard, guys thor’s been a secret a disney princess this whole time”

___________________________________

_21 March 2015_

It was Steve Rogers. Nothing but a towel loosely hanging around his hips. His hand was outstretched and trying to block his face from the photo, but you could tell he was laughing. Whoever took the photo had added sparkles and heart eyes around his abs.

“GOD BLESS AMERICA”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_1 April 2015_

A blurry photo of the cross traffic outside Stark Tower, taken from above.

"buckle ur seatbelts my dudes, dudettes, and undecideds: ITS HAWKEYE'S APRIL FOOLS EXTRAVAGANZA!!! phase 1: tony“

 

 

 

  
_1 April 2015_

Another blurry photo of something that looked like a tube of toothpaste. It was sitting on a granite counter right next to a container of Daisy's Sour Scream.

"spoiler: it's a double whammy bc we all know our boy cap is gonna use it too"

 

 

 

  
_1 April 2015_

A video of a carpeted stair case, whoever was holding the camera (Clint) was not doing a good job of keeping it steady.

"I heard them get up...any second now," he snickered. It was silent for a couple of moments after that until a shrill cry echoed down the stairs of Stark Tower,

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

 

 

 

_1 April 2015_

A selfie of Hawkeye and Thor, decked out in their full uniforms and giving the camera a thumbs up.

The caption: "phase 2: tony"

 

 

 

_1 April 2015_

Another video taken outside Tony's workshop. You could see him through the room's glass doors, working on what looked like the Iron Man armor. A lot of the surroundings were scribbled out with red, undoubtedly because his shop was filled with confidential equipment.

The camera shifted down to a StarkPhone, the music app open with a Nickelback album. The owner of the phone (Clint) pressed play and four things happened simultaneously in the following three seconds.

1\. AC/DC abruptly stopped playing.   
2\. Nickelback blared through Tony's incredibly high tech speakers at an ear shattering volume.  
3\. Tony fell out of his chair.   
4\. DUM-E doused him with a fire extinguisher.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

 

 

 

_1 April 2015_

black.

"phase 3: tony"

 

 

 

_1 April 2015_

A photo of Tony in red tinted sunglasses.

"This just in: all snapchat privileges have been revoked from Hawkeye until further notice. Carry on."

(Offended, Clint made an instagram. It is unknown to the entire team, but periodic updates of the Avengers making funny faces are posted).

 

 

  
_18 April 2015_

A video of Steve and Tony in the lobby of Stark Tower. Tony held the camera toward the both of them, laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm- I'm calm," the brunet cleared his throat, but broke into a smile once more when he looked back at the camera. "Go on, Cap, tell 'em what happened."

Steve seemed to genuinely hesitate for a moment before looking up, "I...I got a ticket." He quickly held up the small piece of paper as proof.

"Our ol' Stevie out here breaking the law, a true heathen!"

"The building was on fire! What was I supposed to do?" Steve rubbed at his face, but it was obvious he was grinning.

"Well, go the speed limit, for starters," the other man snickered. Tony angled the camera to focus on him alone, "So I'm just standing off to the side, completely armored up, watching Captain America get written up for _speeding_ , and this cop does not recognize him. Poor Steve didn't know what to do, he just took the ticket and then asked if the dude was _having a nice day_ -"

"He was only doing his job, Tones," Steve called from somewhere off camera. Tony zoomed in on his own face,

"Best. Day. Of. My. Life."

 

 

 

_17 April 2015_

A photo of a very pissed looking Clint with half of his hair and an entire eyebrow scorched off.

"Join the Avengers, they said."

 

 

 

_17 April 2015 (approx. 14 seconds later)_

An extremely zoomed in picture of Clint's eye.

"It'll be fuN, THEY SAID."

 

 

 

_3 May 2015_

A series of videos, curtesy of Steve.

"Hey, guys, so I just wanted to tell you-"

"Cap, where's the sauce pan?" a feminine voice interrupted him off camera and Steve looked away for a moment.

"Second drawer- no, no, up- yeah."

"Thanks."

  
"Sorry, okay anyway, uh- hi." The blonde waved, attention back on the screen. "So, I was, uh— out patrolling down the Lower East Side because it's Friday night and we usually check up on things during busy hours, unless we're," he made a vague motion with his hand, "you know—"

"Dying!" someone yelled from afar.

"— _and_ I wasn't wearing the uniform or anything, but this girl must have recognized me and came up to me. Basically, she didn't mean to stay out so late and her apartment was really far away, so she asked if I could walk her there." Steve looked seriously at the camera, "Guys, no matter how small or large the situation, if you see me, or any other Avenger, never ever hesitate to ask us to walk you home, to your car, even across the street. We're here for you guys and are very happy to help—"

"Unless we're dying!"

"Thank you for your commentary, Hawkeye."

"No problemo, El Capitan."

Steve turned back to the video. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"You love me!'

"Anyway, I just wanted to remind you guys that we're never too busy to— _don't even open your mouth, birdbrain_ — help you guys out. Have a good night!"

 

 

 

  
_29 May 2015_

"It's the Man of Iron's celebration of birth!" Thor shouted into the phone over the sound of roaring music. They seemed to be in the tower, from what Thor was capturing on the video. He darted around the room, getting close-ups of the guests, which consisted of The Avengers, a few X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, and some other dude wearing a science pun shirt with his face scribbled out in red.

"It's just like old times!" Tony had a can of sprite in one hand and a Wii remote in the other.

"Except without the strippers," Rhodey piped in. Tony spun around to face a certain blonde super solider so fast that his drink spilled.

" _Well—_ "

The video ended.


End file.
